


Bigger Deal

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Bigger Deal

“You have no idea what you do to me. Do you have to be so goddamn funny? I swear, I’m going to die of asphyxiation because of you!”   
You barely got the words out through your laughter. You had met you’re old friend Misha for lunch. He was recounting the many misadventures he’d endured on the set of his show, Supernatural. You placed your hand over his.   
“I’m so glad things are going well for you Mish. I’ve seen the occasional episode, and you’re really good. Though that voice you do must be hell on your vocal chords.”  
He smiled, before speaking as Castiel.  
“It’s nothing a tea won’t fix.”  
“How do you do that? I can barely slip into a crappy british accent!”  
“I can teach you if you want.”  
“Yes, please.”  
A comfortable silence descended upon the two of you. After a minute or so, Misha spoke up.   
“We used to be so close, what happened?”  
You smiled sadly at him.   
“Life. You moved to Vancouver, I moved to Y/T/N for our respective jobs.”  
“Yeah, but I always thought we’d stay close.”  
“Well we’re having lunch aren’t we?”  
“But it’s the first time i’m seeing you face to face in over a year.”  
“True. What should we do to fix that?”  
“Make seeing each other more needed?”  
“What do you mean…”  
You don’t finish your question because his face was slowly getting closer to your own. You heartbeat sped up.   
“Misha? Wha-”  
He connects his lips with your own for a brief moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but you pulled him by his collar and reconnected your lips. Seeing each other became a bigger deal after that.


End file.
